


Keeping Tabs

by Pathogenocide



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathogenocide/pseuds/Pathogenocide
Summary: Here is my gift for Makoheadrush! I hope you enjoy this story and please let me know if you want or need anything changed! I have one other prompt that you asked for too. I plan to have that completed very soon.This is a short story of two friends getting together to discuss the news over ice-cold beer. It takes place some time after Dirge of Cerberus, when everything is said and done. It includes a couple of my own headcanons, such as the fate of Geostigma. I'm honestly a little nervous about this piece because this is the first time I wrote anything with Cid or Vincent's character in mind. I welcome advice on improving this and being more in-character with these two.I hope you guys like the story!





	Keeping Tabs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtlesparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesparadise/gifts).



“Slow night?” The question brings Cid’s mind from the creeping haze induced by his third drink. Or is it his fourth? 

_Aw, ta Hell with it! Gotta a day off tomorrow anyways._ Cid thought to himself, yet he couldn’t help but grin to see the source of the interrupting question. It doesn’t take long to figure out that its Vincent. Usually silent with his red cloak that often lead being mistaken as a brooding ghost. “Like that’s new. Then again, what can ya expect in the middle of a week?” He says with a laugh and he sets a cold can on the bar. Seventh Heaven is usually busy, but today has been slow. It’s usually like that through the weekdays.

“Been a long time since I last seen you.” He tilts his head back with a swig of from his open can. Vincent silently approaches the bar and settles next to the pilot. He doesn’t say much of a word, but he doesn’t need to. Cid gets him and he knows tonight’s visit is just to get updates on the whole gang. No one hardly hears or sees Vincent Valentine, but he keeps tabs on everyone when possible. After all, they’re his friends, the first friends he had in such a long time. 

It’s a distant, odd method of showing that Vincent cares about other people, but that’s what makes him unique. Nothing wrong with being unique. There’s a brief pause before Cid speaks again. “So, I guess ya want to hear about me first, yeah? Cid turns his head to offer his friend a bright grin. “WRO has been kickin’ my ass lately. Sure, it’s nice an’ quiet since that squabble from a while back.” Cid begins with a heavy sigh and takes another swig of his beer. “I got a fuckin’ million and one things going on, training the recruits on handling the air craft and shit.” He refers to the battle against Deepground. It’s so long ago now, but it’s still feels as though it’s yesterday? Cid is as exhausted as that day, but handling the Air Division and working with new recruits can drive anyone up the wall. 

“What’s funny is those kids think I’m a decent teacher. I dunno about you, but…Eh, I guess I’m alright…” He adds with a shrug. Vincent gives a quiet nod. Water droplets studding the unopened can shine in the dim light. Vincent hasn’t touched it, but Cid doesn’t take if from him. Vincent quietly looks on. Cid doesn’t ask for Vincent’s input. Valentine is not always much of a talker. It used to irk Cid, but that was only a few years ago, things change over time and in a way, the pilot finds it comforting to have someone listening to him ramble. 

“Ya probably haven’t heard the news lately. Turns out the isolated case of the Stigma has been eradicated last week. WRO delivered the vials of the cure to that little place outside Gongaga.” It’s been a year since the cases of Geostigma began to dwindle. The network’s restoration further improved communications between researchers and doctors with WRO and other officials. That brought further progress in providing treatment for patients. The healing water was collected from the pool at the church for research. It’s now used as single dose vials. That’s all it takes for the sickest patients to be on the road to recovery. Distribution of the cures throughout the Planet wasn’t immediate, but it was a steady progress. The last reported death from Geostigma was ten months ago. 

Vincent doesn’t say a word right away, but he’s relieved of Geostigma losing its grip on the Planet. “It’s about time.” Vincent replies while Cid stops to pick up his beer for another drink. “Tell me about it! I had to deliver those cases to the port over a hundred miles away from Gongaga. I was fuckin’ nervous because we had to get the medicine there quickly. Damn storm forced me to delay the shipment.” Vincent gives a quiet nod. He knows that isn’t an easy feat.

“How is she?” Vincent asks and Cid couldn’t help but chuckle. He knows who his friend means. “Don’t worry ‘bout her, man. Shelke is doing just fine. Took some time to adjust to the way things are. You saw that, but I think that kid’s happier now. She likes to help around this joint. Honestly, I think Tifa is as happy as a chocobo in a field of greens to have some help! Cloud has been out more often these days. Denzel and Marlene keep her busy with their games. I swear, the kids always run amuck, but at least they’re havin’ fun.”  
“Good to know.” Vincent answers, her scarlet eyes shift from his friend to the extra can of beer. His arms remain folded on the bar. It’s hard to see his face, but the pilot is anything but concerned. It’s just how Vincent is. “So, how have you been, eh?” Cid asks after draining the can in his hand. He never told Vincent this, but he’s glad that the dark man is healing himself. He’s been through so much shit. 

_At least some things are looking up for him._ The blond thought while waiting for Vincent’s answer. “It’s been so-so.” Vincent says softly and his gaze returns to Cid. “But it’s getting better.” The cloak’s high collar hide the lower half of his face, but Cid can’t help but grin. It’s hidden, but Vincent is smiling too. “I hate to keep you up for much longer.” He adds and he leaves his seat. “It’s fine, I don’ have shit to do tomorrow. Don’ be such a stranger now. Come on back sometime! I’m sure the gang miss ya.” Cid calls back with a laugh. He knows Tifa will be back down stairs once the kids are in bed. He’ll be around Seventh Heaven for a little longer to hang out with Tifa and see what’s up to date. Vincent stops in his tracks, his back to his friend. 

“Thank you. I will be sure to do that.” He says and he walks to the door. The bell rings as it opens and close before Vincent disappear in the dark street outside. Cid turns his head back to the bar. Too bad Vincent didn’t take the beer again. Cid usually offers Vincent one, but he hasn’t accepted it during these meetings. “What the-“ Cid only sees the ring of water where the unopened beer used to be. It’s gone, which is the first time this happened. He shakes his head with a chuckle.  
“Yeah, I say things are getting a bit better.” It's slow progress, slow but surely. Before long, Vincent will stay here longer and share a drink with Cid, keeping tabs on each other.


End file.
